Naruto and the online Game
by AnimeMinder
Summary: Naruto is 18 Year old boy lives with his mother and sister. He and his sister shall now try out the Sword art online game.. Read and Enjoy..


**This is my Very First time writing a Fanfiction please give me tips to make it better.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Sword Art Online, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**Now Presenting: Naruto and the online game.**

**Chapter 1.**

In the year of 2022 a young boy with golden hair with red streaks in it and electric blue eyes almost glowing with 3 scar like whiskers on each side his face was currently eating breakfast with his beautiful mother and sister his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

His mother was a very beautiful woman in here early 30 with crimson red hair and purple eyes a very nice slim body with the right curves on the right places, she had DD-cup breast and was proud of her figure.

His sister was epitome of beauty herself just like her mother she had same crimson hair as her mother but she had two colored eyes , here right eye was purple like here mother and here left eye was the same electric blue like a brother, she was 17 year old 1 year younger then her brother.

Narutos mother Uzumaki Kushina and his sister Uzumaki Natsumi was talking about the game Naruto and Natsumi was going to play soon they had been the beta testers of the game before the game was launched.

Their mother was a very successful model and owner of a lot of company's around the country, with gave them a lot of money and resources normally people didn't get.

Naruto was very smart you could call him a genius he had past high school and gymnasium in 2 years so now he didn't need to do anything then work on his own projects home and take care of his family.

His sister was the same in smarts but she didn't hurry with here schoolwork's because she like to be in school with her friends.

Narutos and Natsumis father Namikaze Minato was not with them at this morning in fact he has not seen his family for 3 years because he tried to have affair with Kushinas best friend and sister figure Mikoto Uchiha who gave a kick in the crouch for his efforts and called Kushina on the phone and told her what had happened, she had a feeling he was about to do something like this so she called the cops and had him sent to prison for attempt on rape and sentence him for life in prison with help of Kushinas contact and money. As a pay for his crimes all his computer company's and all of his hospitals he own in his Name was given to Kushina.

Naruto asked his sister Natsumi if she was okay in starting playing SAO with him after breakfast and she said that she would play with him, she had no school for 2 weeks because she was already done with everything she needed to do and the principal who was a friend of the Uzumaki family had given her a day of the rest of the 2 weeks.

Mother what shall you do this day asked Naruto. Well Sochi (Son) I shall be with Mikoto today and spend the day shopping and trying out new restaurants and pastry's that have opened said Kushina. Okay as long as you take with you the protective ring I made for you and Mikoto-Chan answered Naruto.

Kushina nodded at this and thought about the day when her son gave her and Mikoto those rings.

FLASHBACK…

Mother wait a moment said Naruto when his mother was on her way out to speak to Mikoto and comfort here because the attempt her former Husband had done to here had reminded her on her lost family.

Mikotos family was very influence not as much as Uzumaki but a lot than normal,

Mikotos husband Fugaku and 2 sons Itachi and Sasuke had died in a bank robbery when they was on the way to the police Office and military HQ the Uchihas owned.

The bank robbers had taken them out because they thought it would make them more famous, the only thing that made them famous was the video clip that a man on the bank recorded when the Uchiha police arrived and shot them In the crouch before the shoot them in the head.

When Kushina was given a small box with 3 rings in it that locked like normal golden ring with glowing words on it(The one Ring From Lord Of The Rings) she first thought that he would propose to her. The thought about that made her warm in between her thighs. She didn't care if that was incest Kushina and Natsumi was really glad he wanted them instead of all the fangirls he had.

When Naruto saw the look in his mother eyes I chuckled this got is mothers attention, then he explain that this was protective rings he had created for her Mikoto and the only Child Mikoto had left in life Uchiha Akira the twin sister of Sasuke.

He explain that when she was wearing that ring and someone tried to get to fresh with her she would only need to tighten her fist and the red glowing worlds would take a blue color hint and a small needle would appear in front of the ring, and when that needle would get in touch with the person she stabbed it at would get a very small but concentrated electric pulse that would enter their nervous system that would get them numb in 2-3 hours.

When Kushina herd this she was getting tears of joy in her eyes because the length and work Naruto was getting to keep here safe.

FLASHBACK END…

Naruto remembered the break taking kiss his mother had given him when she got the rings, he chuckled when he remembered he got a really breathtaking kiss from Mikoto and Akira as well.

When they got the rings and Kushina explain to them what they did.

When Naruto and Natsumi was done with the dishes and taking a shower they entered their rooms with was across from each other, and started to prepare their first login after the beta.

Natsumi gathered here special mobile stand her brother had made for here with she connected with her Neargear and then enter here mobile in the stand, this special stand Naruto had made for her was a special stand that went past all security programs and connected itself on the HUD in the game so could actually use the mobile in the game to call other mobile phones and use as a face time as well as long you had a mobile that had Face time in it.

Natsumi laid in her bed with her sports panties and bra and a t-shirt she had received from Naruto witch was black like her undergarments but is was a red Phoenix on the shirt with her name under the phoenix.

During the same time Naruto was preparing the same phone stand as his sister had, but he also connected a usb stick with his Neargear that was a special stick he has created with was a secret project he had working on with he would tell his sister when they enter the game.

Natsumi are you ready to rule the SAO? Yield Naruto from his room. Yes Oni-Chan(Dear Brother) I am I se you in inside. Natsumi yieled back.

Inside I can cum inside do you want it now ore after the game? Naruto answered his sister.

Natsumi was red like a tomato in her face until she heard Naruto laugh, Shut up oni-chan or you not getting any at all she answered and smiled when Naruto fell on the floor with a thud and quickly apologiest.

They quickly lied down in their beds and started the game.

(Touch) – (OK)

(Sight) – (OK)

(Hearing) – (OK)

(Taste) – (OK)

(Smell) – (OK)

[Language] – [Japanese]

Log in:

: account [UzumakiGod]

: Password [**********]

-Character Creation-

-Beta test still available. Would you like to use it?-

[Maelstrom (M)]

(YES) (NO)

(YES)

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

When natsumi enter the game she had also similar opening.

(Touch) – (OK)

(Sight) – (OK)

(Hearing) – (OK)

(Taste) – (OK)

(Smell) – (OK)

[Language] – [Japanese]

Log in:

: account [UzumakiGoddess]

: Password [**********]

-Character Creation-

-Beta test still available. Would you like to use it?-

[Benihime (F)]

(YES) (NO)

(YES)

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

Naruto and Natsumi logged in at the same place beside each other they look at each other and smiled, they walked to the edge of the Town of beginnings and out to the plains.

Naruto and his sister was right now training up the reflexes and the feeling on their skills again since it had been a long time they had played SAO now. Naruto was battling a white special pig that was more like a bonus Npc with little bit of extra exp and items than normal. Natsumi was battling a normal pig and killed with her beginning twin daggers. Naruto had a special looking sword he got when I won a quiz tournament about the SAO during the beta the sword was called The White Truth.

This sword was a katana and it was pure white like snow with golden looking lava cracks on the blade the hilt was black like obsidian and had red colored thread around it. Narutos sword had 2 special effects and 2 abilities. The effects was that he could stop time for 20 seconds. The second effect was that he gained more exp and items as well as gold every time he killed with this sword and this bonus increased every time he leveled up. He could also buff a player with this effect as long as he has that player in the friend list, but the effect only could be applied on the player for 2 hours after that he had to apply it again. After Naruto and Natsumi killed there mobs they checked what they got for items. Natsumi got:

Gold 20 (Don't know if it is Gold in this game so I go with Wow Currency^^)

Meat 6 pieces

Bone 1

Hide 2

Vial of pig blood 5.

Naruto got:

White pig Leather 6

Gold 50

Bone 2

Vial of Enchanted pig blood 4

Meat 10

Orb of white flame (This orb can give the player control of white flames when applied to a weapon increased damage by 50+Fire Damage.

Natsumi was sulking when she saw her brother got such rare orb. Onii-chan how could you get such a rare item on a low level mob like this one Natsumi asked. Naruto smiled and showed her his left arm, Natsumi was shocked at was she saw Naruto had a golden bracelet with white glowing elvish words on it that looked like it was moving.

Natsumi know exactly what this was this was a item she and her brother had been working on after the had realized that you couldn't just remove the Nearvgear your self that got them thinking that what if something happened and they needed to get out of the game. So they had created this bracelet that allowed them More power and control then a Admin had on this game they could do anything with this game with this bracelet and she meant anything unlimited money immortality, never lose items like food that only could be used a few time like cream. you could only use it around 50 times before the jar of cream disappeared in shards when the durability went out..

Natsumi looked at her brother in awe. When did you complete that item Onii-chan? She said. Naruto smiled. I completed it when you and mother got to that shopping and spa card from me when you and mother took Mikoto-Chan and Akira-Chan out a entire day to shop and go to that spa place.

When Natsumi had calmed down from the awe she had when her brother had showed her the Bracelet Of God they had made they heard a bell ringing from the Town of beginnings and get engulfed in a blue light and they appeared in the spawning place when they logged in. they saw a lot of players as well. Mass teleportation asked Natsumi. When every player had appeared blood started to appear from the sky and form a tall man in blood red robes. He said "Attention players. Welcome to my world My name is Kayaba Akihiko.

* * *

**-This was chapter 1 that for reading this was the very first time i wrote a fanfic so please no flamers please give me tips on what I shall do to make it better.**

**Thanks for reading…**

**Mvh: AnimeMinder..**

Page **5** of **5**


End file.
